


Strip Like You Mean It

by AnnaTheHank



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Strip Poker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 14:22:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20116531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaTheHank/pseuds/AnnaTheHank
Summary: Aziraphale keeps chickening out before sex. So Crowley sets up a game of strip poker to help ease him into it.





	Strip Like You Mean It

**Author's Note:**

> ahh hi thanks for stopping by!!  
This fic ends right before the good bits, so I *may* add a second chapter with the after but IDK. Have the M for now

It wasn’t that Aziraphale didn’t want to have sex, Crowley knew that. He knew because they had kissed. They had kissed a lot, and they had kissed deeply, and then whenever they got close, when Crowley had his hands on the buttons of Aziraphale’s shirt, his leg pressed tight against him, well, Aziraphale would always chicken out. 

But Crowley was never one to back down from a challenge. He figured the angel was probably just a little nervous. So he devised a lovely little game of strip-poker to help ease him into it. It was the perfect plan.

“All done for the day?” Crowley asked as Aziraphale wandered to the little flat above the bookstore. 

“Yes, I think. All tidied up and put together.” Aziraphale looked down at the table that Crowley had set up in the living room. “What’s this then?”

Crowley smirked and held out one of the chairs. “Have a seat. I thought we could play a game.”

Aziraphale gave him a wary look but sat down, letting Crowley push him in. Crowley fell into his own chair, lazing about on it as he always did. He pulled a deck of cards out of his pocket and placed it on the table, sliding it towards Aziraphale. 

“Oh? Poker?” Aziraphale lit up a bit. He quite liked playing poker, even though he was against gambling as a whole. He loved the game of trying to keep track of everything. (Crowley had tried to tell him that counting cards was basically cheating, but he wouldn’t hear any of it). He grabbed the deck and started to shuffle. “What shall we bet with, hm?”

“Nothing,” Crowley said, smirking.

Aziraphale started to deal out the cards. “Then how do we know who wins?”

“Whoever’s the least naked.”

Aziraphale’s arms stumbled, dropping the cards to a pile on the table. “I beg your pardon?”

Crowley chuckled and leaned forward to scoop the cards back into a deck. “It’s strip poker,” he explained, redealing the cards. “Whoever loses the hand has to lose a piece of clothing. The winner is whoever’s left with clothes on at the end.”

“And...what exactly does the winner...win?” Aziraphale asked, eyeing the cards with suspicion. 

Crowley winked at him. “The looser.”

Aziraphale’s cheeks turned a deep shade of pink and Crowley had to control his breathing so he didn’t start panting at the sight. Aziraphale cleared his throat and picked up his cards. “Very well.”

Crowley smiled and was sure to let Aziraphale win the first couple of rounds. Crowley shed his coat, shoes, and socks. Then he figured it was about time for Aziraphale to go a bit. He was looking entirely too proud of himself for winning so much.

Crowley dealt him a losing hand and Aziraphale’s face deflated a bit as he realized what had happened. He was very demure as he took off his coat, folded it, and placed it over the back of his chair. Crowley made him lose his shoes too, and then decided to give him a bit of a break.

“Ah,” Aziraphale said, putting down the next winning hand. “Another one for me.” He smiled and it took all of Crowley’s strength not to jump him. 

Crowley was slow about it, removing his shirt. He wanted to give Aziraphale a show. He watched the angel watching him, smiling as Aziraphale’s eyes lit up. Crowley slid the shirt off, dropping it to the floor and stretching a bit. Aziraphale let out a harsh breath. 

Crowley made Aziraphale loose again and again, expecting him to get down to the same level. But the damned angel wore too many layers. He lost his vest, his sweater, and his shirt, only to reveal an undershirt Crowley didn’t know he wore. 

But Crowley couldn't have him lose another one. Because as soon as the folded shirt was placed over the rest of the clothes, Aziraphale said, “Really, dear. I know you’re upset you’re losing but there’s really no excuse for cheating.”

So Crowley lost the next one. He stood up, licking his lips as he undid his pants. Aziraphale watched him with heated breath. Crowley shimmied the pants off. As a rule, he generally didn’t wear underpants, but he had for this. They were black, and silk, and they clung to his body, accentuating every curve. It was a little uncomfortable being so rock hard in them, the simple view of Aziraphale’s arms and shoulders already doing him in. But it was worth it to see Aziraphale’s face turn a dark red, his lips quivering a bit.

Crowley smirked, placing his hands on his hips. “Like what you see?”

Aziraphale cleared his throat and looked down at the table, hands fumbling as he gathered the cards up for the next hand. Crowley let him win that one, too. 

Aziraphale smiled triumphantly, slamming the hand down. “Ha, I win.”

“Did you tho?”

Aziraphale furrowed his eyebrows at him and Crowley just smiled. He took his sunglasses off and set them on the table. 

“I-w-Well that’s not fair,” Aziraphale said. “Glasses don’t count!”

“Wanna know what’s not fair?” Crowley asked, leaning on the table with his elbows. “You wearing like, 70 layers. That’s unfair.”

Aziraphale bit his lip, looking to the side. “Call it even?”

Crowley chuckled and sat back in his seat. “Sure.”

Aziraphale, obviously, lost the next one. He huffed and let the undershirt drop to the floor, not bothering to fold it or anything. Crowley raked his eyes over Aziraphale’s body, over his broad chest and soft rolls. He licked his lips, the pressure on his groin entirely too much. He needed to get out of those underpants.

“Do I win now?” Aziraphale asked, putting the next winning hand down. 

“Congratulations, angel.” Crowley stood up, hooking his thumbs in the hem of his underpants. He slid them down slowly, revealing himself inch by inch until his erection was free and he was finally naked. Aziraphale stopped breathing. Crowley placed a foot on his chair, leaning over his leg. “So, what do you intend to do with your prize?”

Aziraphale took a shaky breath and looked into his eyes. “This is reward enough, my love.”

Crowley gave him a look. He slid forward, climbing onto the table, laying on his stomach, chin resting in his hands as he looked at Aziraphale. “That’s not really in the spirit of strip poker.”

“Sure it is,” Aziraphale said. He was still looking him in the eye, but it looked more like he was staring past him. “It is called strip poker. Not-not...sex poker.”

Crowley frowned, tilting his head. “You’re afraid of something,” he said. 

Aziraphale bit his lip and looked away.

“Angel…” Crowley reached out, supporting his head on one arm as he rested the other on Aziraphale’s knee. “What’s wrong?”

“I do want to be with you,” Aziraphale said. “Truly but...I’m worried.” He looked back at him, eyes showing his emotion.

Crowley grabbed the edge of the table, sliding forward a bit, glad he had put a nice table cloth on it first. “Worried about what?” 

Aziraphale fidgeted his fingers together and Crowley reached down, stilling his hands. Aziraphale looked at his lap, and their hands pressed together. “I wouldn’t want to disappoint you.”

“Aziraphale that’s insane,” Crowley said. He grabbed his chin with one hand, forcing him to look up. “I know for a fact you’ve done this before.” He shook his head. “How could you possibly disappoint?”

“Yes, I know,” Aziraphale said. He closed his eyes. “But you’ve waited for this for so long. Wanted it for much longer than I have. And I...I don’t want to let you down.”

Crowley couldn’t stop himself from leaning over, bringing Aziraphale’s face down into a kiss. He was getting a bit uncomfortable stretched across the table like that but it was worth it for Aziraphale. Anything was worth it for Aziraphale. 

“I know for a fact you couldn't ever possibly disappoint me,” he whispered as he pulled away. “Wanna know how I know?” Aziraphale nodded. Crowley smiled. “Cause I love you. And you love me. And when you’re in love, everything is perfect.”

Aziraphale furrowed his eyebrows a little bit. “Are you sure that’s how it works?”

“Oh, positive.”

Aziraphale seemed to relax a bit. “Oh, well in that case…”

Crowley smiled and kissed him again. He winked. “Better claim your prize.”


End file.
